Three of the four vertices of a rectangle are $(5, 11)$, $(16, 11)$ and $(16, -2)$. What is the area of the intersection of this rectangular region and the region inside the graph of the equation $(x - 5)^2 + (y + 2)^2 = 9$? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
The sides of the rectangle are parallel to the axes, so the fourth point must make a vertical line with (5,11) and a horizontal one with (16,-2); this means that the fourth point is (5,-2). The graph of the region inside the equation is a circle with radius 3 and center (5,-2): [asy]
size(150);
defaultpen(linewidth(.8pt));

fill(Arc((5,-2),3,0,90)--(5,-2)--cycle,gray);
draw(Circle((5,-2),3));
draw((5,-2)--(16,-2)--(16,11)---(5,11)--cycle);
[/asy] Since each angle of a rectangle is $90^{\circ}$ and the corner coincides with the center of the circle, the rectangle covers exactly a quarter of the circle. The area of the intersection is thus $\frac14r^2\pi=\frac14\cdot3^2\pi=\boxed{\frac94\pi}$.